Two Sides of a Hero
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: After Furno helps an unknown Hero, chaos will erupt. Turns out this Hero had a malfunction during assembly, resulting with warring multiple personalities, which the evil one is winning. Will Shooter, with the help of new friends, control his body? Or shall Spikes be the victor and rule the galaxy? (T for blood and dark stuff. Furno x Breez)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet Shooter

"Okay." Furno said to his teammates. "The distress signal came from here."

Furno, a Hero who fought many battles, was with his best friends Breez and Surge, who fought alongside him.

They were on the planet Yagorv, a deserted planet abandoned years ago. Their mission was to help a stranded Hero. Strangely, he didn't reveal his name.

"Something doesn't seem right." Surge muttered, seeing the rocky terrain.

"Chillax, Surge." Breez told him.

"Hey! Over here!"

Furno looked to his right. Approaching them was a figure, but definetly a Hero.

He was covered in black armor, which was like a shield. His weapon was a giant cannon. His helmet was like a knight's helmet. His eyes were red, and so was his energy.

"Oh, hello." Furno greeted. "I'm-"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" the Hero started shouting. His armor was suddenly spiked, and his weapon was a giant blade.

"Hey, why are you-"

The Hero inhaled, and he was his other form.

"I know who you are." he said again, but in amazement. "You're Furno! I kinda wish I was like you."

Furno was speechless.

"So, uh, anyways, I'm Shooter. Sometimes."

"Nice to meet you, Shooter. These are my friends, Breez and Surge."

Furno's friends just waved in nervousness.

Shooter suddenly changed to the other form.

"GOOD FOR YOU! NOW GET ME OFF THIS WRETCHED PLANET!"

"This guy's a nutjob." Breez whispered to Furno.

"Don't insult him." Furno whispered back. "We'll ask Zib who he is."

"I guess."

"Any chance we can change him back?" Surge asked. "I liked the other him."


	2. A Mistake

Chapter 2: A Mistake

"Hey there, Zib." Furno called to the director. "I have the Hero we were looking for."

"Good." Zib said. "And may I ask, who may it be?"

'Shooter' suddenly turned to his more hostile form and shouted, "IT'S ME, YOU INSECT!"

Throughout the trip back, Shooter kept changing between the two forms of his, either yelling or speaking calmly.

Zib and Quadal backed up. Quadal made a few beeping sounds.

"You're right, Quadal." Zib said. "It's him."

"What?" Furno asked.

"You see, 'Shooter' here was inserted with a virus when he was created. He was given two personalities, Matthew Shooter, a friendly one, and Darren Spikes, an evil entity."

"That's right!" Spikes said.

"So, he was a mistake?" Furno asked.

Quadal beeped.

"Hey there, Furno." Surge said, coming in the room.

Spikes changed back to Shooter, who said, "Hey Surge!"

Surge fell on his back trying to get away. He had mentioned to Furno that he had developed a 'phobia' of Shooter.

Shooter crossed his arms and said, "Stupid Spikes."

Furno put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Shooter. I think it can work out."

Shooter was in the Practice Module, practicing fighting, apparently. Furno and his friends watched him.

Surge shook as he watched. Whenever Spikes came into existence, he would make a small scream.

"Dude, chill out." Furno would always tell him.

"Do you know how scary this guy is?" Surge would always say back.

Shooter came out, grumbling.

"How was it?" Furno asked.

"Spikes scared them." Shooter repied.

"YES I DID! AND TEAR THEM APART!" Spikes screamed.

"Who?" Furno asked.

"Spikes made it so I fought you." Shooter replied. "You guys didn't fight me, and Spikes tore you all apart."

Surge fainted.


	3. In Battle

**Hello everyone, SK49 here, and this is my first author comment on this story. I would like to ask a favor: If anyone has a devaintart account, can you, uh, try to make a cover image? I don't think Tenkai Knights is cut out for it.**

**Raven 1: Duh**

**Raven 2: Don't be rude!**

**Bravenwolf: Yes. That's honest**

**Pikachu: Pika pika.**

* * *

Chapter 3: In Battle

"So, tell me, what happened in there?" Furno asked Shooter.

Shooter sighed and said, "Well, I saw it through Spikes' eyes. He tried attacking you, Surge, and Breez. You and Breez tried to hold him down, but he threw you off. He saw Surge and ran at him. Surge shot him but Spikes just shook it off. Surge was impaled, and Spikes... laughed. He went after Breez afterwards. She tried to defend herself, but he launched spikes out of his back. They went through her face. Then... he got you. You were so sad. I... I..." Shooter stopped.

Stringer suddenly came running by.

"Whoa, Stinger." Furno said to the Hero. "What's with the rush?"

"We have a mission. Meet us at the Hero ship." Stringer replied.

"Can I bring Shooter here?"

Stringer looked at him and asked, "Does he have a Team?"

"No."

Stringer smiled and said, "Sure."

"Oh, my." Shooter muttered.

The Alpha Team reached an unhabited planet named 'Sector TY66SX'. Sure enough, nothing was there.

"So, what's the emergency?" Furno asked Stormer as they landed.

"Apparently, a giant drone is going to blow this place up, causing much debris to hit habited planets." Stormer answered.

"That explains that hulking thing there." Bulk said, pointing north.

An enormous drone stood over them. It was about a hundred kilometers tall, bristling with weapons. It was a walking cannon.

The Heroes got out and stared.

"We've got this." Rocka said to the others.

The drone shot him with a giant minigun coming out of the abdomen. Rocka was knocked against the Hero ship.

The drone looked at the others and shot at them in a fury of guns. All of the heroes fell under the sheer firepower. Stormer and Furno, who were untouched, got shaken off the drone's shoulders. They both hit their heads, and their systems shut down.

"Oh, no." Shooter said to himself. Spikes was taking over.

He tried to fight, but it was too late.

"YOU TRY TO THREATEDN ME, YOU FOOL?!" Spikes said to the drone.

With incredible strength, he jumped through the drone, making a big hole in its body. He did so again, through the face this time.

The drone fell over, and it shut down.

Furno got up and looked at the drone and Shooter.

"Did you stop that thing?" Furno asked.

"I wish." Shooter replied.


	4. Spike's Training

Chapter 4: Spike's Training

For the next few days, Shooter was the most popular hero.

Ever since he supposedly tore through the robot, he became a celebrity.

"I didn't do it!" Shooter always said.

The only ones who understood him were Furno, Breez, and Surge.

"I don't understand why they keep saying I'm doing it!" Shooter complained to Furno.

Furno nodded and turned to his friends. He said, "I'll handle it."

Surge scrambled out of the room, as he was forced to stay in.

Breez got up and asked, "You sure Furno?"

Furno nodded and she left.

"So?" Shooter asked.

"Let's see what you're simulating." Furno said. "Or rather, Spike is."

Shooter fell into the simulator. Furno checked out the new simulator spectator that was just installed.

He watched. It was right in the room he had just talked to Shooter is, with life-sized fake Furno, Breez, and Surge.

As he watched, Shooter turned to Spike and instantly impaled Surge with remarkable speed.

Breez and Furno blasted Spike, but he shot spikes from his back, which ran through her face. Furno fell on his knees, seeming shocked and sad.

Furno turned away.

The horrors that Shooter explained were true.

He didn't watch how he died.


	5. One Hero Down

**Hello, I'm SK49, and here's chapter 5! I know the last chapter was a bit short, and I have a lack of the promised Furno x Breez (if there's a name, can you tell me?), so it is time... SHIPPING! AKJDFAJHFSVUJAFGBIAHRTADGVN!**

**Raven 1: Wow.**

**Raven 2: Go figure.**

**Surge: Wait, what about my shipping? It's canon.**

**Me: ME NO LIKES! I don't have a problem with shipping, but ME NO LIKES SURGE AND BREEZ! FURNO AND BREEZ FOREVER!**

**Bravenwolf: Pumped and ready!**

**Pikachu: WOO HOO!**

**Furno: Awesome... wait, we are in the lobby...**

**Me: 0_0 That means...**

**Evo, Rocka, Stormer, etc.: -_-**

**Breez: What about shipping?**

**Me: Nothing nothing FURNO AND BREEZ SUCKAS!**

Chapter 5: One Hero Down

"...and then he just... I didn't watch after that." Furno explained to Surge and Breez.

Surge just stared at him, eyes wide.

"You sure you saw this Furno?" Breez asked.

Furno nodded grimly.

Strangely, muttering sounds came from outside.

"I'm. Not. Opening. That." Surge said.

Furno opened the door, finding Shooter/Spikes talking to themselves.

"I can't!" Shooter said. "They're my friends!"

"You have to." Spikes replied.

"Ahem."

Shooter stood at attention to Furno.

"You can't what?" Furno asked.

Shooter looked around nervously and said, "Spikes keeps saying to actually kill you all."

Right on cue, a loud alarm blared.

Spikes glared at Surge, who pushed the 'emergency' button. Heroes would soon be there, wondering why the alarm was pushed.

"I may get arrested," Spikes howled, "but I will not go without making one murder!"

Spikes launched flying spikes at Furno, and everything passed in a split second.

Furno was one second hopeless, knowing that the spikes would be too fast. Then the next second... Surge had been impaled by all shots.

Surge fell on the floor, breathing fast. Quaza leaked onto the floor.

"Surge!" Furno and Breez went to their friend.

Surge only managed, "Don't let him... kill you..."

Furno just said, "I won't."

Surge's eyes lost any remaining Quaza, too far damaged for any chance of being rebuilt.

Stringer and Bulk held onto Spikes, keeping him controlled as he fought.

Furno looked sadly at Breez, who shook her head sadly. The two held hands.

Stormer came up to them and asked, "What happened here?"

Furno gulped and said uneasily, "Surge is dead, sir."


End file.
